fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 02 - Revelation - Rescue and Recon
Interval 02 - Revelation - Rescue and Recon is an Interval from Perseus Mandate. Having finally found his way into the Data Center, the Sergeant is separated from his teammates. After battling a new enemy, the Nightcrawlers, he meets up with his teammates and the missing Delta Force. Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. Operatives have entered the ATC Data Center. Den Mother has lost contact with a Delta Force team inside the complex. Sent ahead of your F.E.A.R. team into the building, they have not been heard from since. MISSION: Find the missing Delta Force team and gather all information relating to illicit ATC activities and the Perseus Project. Walkthrough Move forward, and in the next room Chen will examine a dead civilian. Raynes then notes that whomever killed him may still be around, and to keep an eye out. Follow your teammates into the reception. In the reception, you will notice that the power is out, and you are tasked with turning it back on. After Chen clears the filling cabinet away from the doorway, head on through while your team stays behind. Keep walking and crouch to get under the half-open gate. You will find a black, smoky "portal" in one room that you need to pass through. Walk through it and into a hallucination. In the hallucination, walk forward and then watch. Afterwards, as you move through the rooms, some may have a Medkit and/or Body Armor for you to pick up. Eventually, you'll reach a circuit breaker room. A big machine in here has a lever and a red light. Pull the lever and the power will come back on. Once you're back in the room with the giant ATC logo, Slow-Mo will turn on as you meet your first Nightcrawler Elite. These guys have the same Slow-Mo ability as you do, and are almost as hard to kill as a Heavy Armor. Your best bet here is to unequip your weapon and beat him to death, as punching the Elite seems to stun him to a degree, allowing you to save on ammo and Medkits. Keep going, up the walkway and you'll end up going through a messed up room. Grab the SMG ammo if you want to, and walk through the door. In the next room, you'll have your first fight with Nighcrawler light soldiers, who will be using the VES Advanced Rifle. The columns in the center of the room can be shot at for the concrete to fall off and damage anybody near them. After they are dead, you can swap out one of your guns for the VES, if you want to. Search for gear in the rooms, and then take the door at the far end. There are no enemies in this area, so search carefully for items you way want/need. There are also proximity mines to be found here, along with two portable turrets behind one of the servers in the room to the right. Head through the door and into a large room. If you are quiet, you can sneak up onto the boxes filling up a doorway to your right and snipe at the Nighcrawler walking up the stairs. This, of course, will alert the other two to your presence. There's one just up the staircase, and another one who likes to hide near the left column. There are two ATC labeled boxes here that can be smashed, one yields a Medkit, and the other rewards you with ammo for the G2A2 assault rifle. Next to the left column is a red grenade box filled with frag grenades. Keep going and you'll see a blinking red light. Listen to the phone message, and then keep walking along. You'll find yourself in another server room. There is another phone message in here, next to a computer. Keep going until you reach a bloody hallway, and you will hear enemy chatter. There is plenty of Nightcrawler light soldiers in here for you to combat. Due to there being lots of doors, the enemy will try to flank you, so back up to a wall. There are two frags on a shelf, and a Type-12 Laser Carbine along with a Medkit. Keep going, and there will be another room with a few enemies for you to take care of. Walk through the door and you will come across another phone message. Proceed on. In the large room you'll hear over the radio about finding the Delta force, go around to the back of the rooms and there is a Reflex Booster in one of them. There is a large rolling gate that is closed. Place a proximity mine in front of it, as it will stem the enemies later. Walk through the sliding door and greet your teammates and the Delta force soldiers. Follow you friends and watch as Chen repairs the large TV screen, then watch the camera video of an interrogation. When your team tasks you with holding off Nightcrawlers until they can get the Delta soldiers out of the building, walk over to the turret controls and activate them. If you placed a mine earlier, the initial enemies that come out from the gate will be blown to bits. Use the turret to gun down the soldiers until it inevitably breaks. Grab the Medkit and assault rifle ammo from the weapons rack near the controls and body armor. Clean up any remaining opposition and head through the gate the enemies came through. Head through the door and it will be the end of this part of the Interval. Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate intervals